Alone In Key House
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: The Locke family had moved into their family home known as Key House. This house sure has its secreats as well as the Locke family themselfs. Now what will happen when at least one Locke familey members is all alone in Key House? Will somyhing bad will happen or somthing good or just maybe a little bit of both? Only one way to find out. (Note: This story has spoilers read at risk)


I don't own, work for or know anyone who owns and or works for Netflix and or Netflix's Locke & Key in any way. This story is my own.

To let you know once again this story contained spoilers. If you have yet to see all 10 epsodes read at your own risk

* * *

Kinsey was amazed how great a fuck Gabe was. He for sure had a much bigger dick than her older brother Tyler. The two siblings had been fucking around for two years when they had the house to themselfs. Then one day Bode caught the two of them. Ever since then Bode was involved. He to had his one on one with Kinsey, anytime when Tyler was at hockey practice, but Kinsley mostly had Bode involved in three ways.

Then the incest stopped when shit hit the fan. None of the Locke family had sex again. Well until now after the crazy two months they had since moving into Key House. So now Kinsey is just riding Gabe's twelve inch dick as her C cup breasts bounce away in the basement. Kinsley could not believe how much she had squirted. It was the most yet. Maybe it was because she hadn't even touched her pussy sexually in a long time.

The two were now making out as she continued to ride Gabe's massive dick. A few more thrusts later both were on edge and just as Kinsey was squirting Gabe was shooting off a massive load deep inside her pussy. She soon stood up and slowly Gabe's twelve inch dick was sliding out of her pussy in which his cum was leaking out. A few days later Kinsey heard moaning.

"Yeah fuck my small ass."

Kinsey smiled as her pussy was getting wet as she heard Bode moan. It wasn't the first time she heard her little brother saying that. She did catch him getting fucked by Tyler before the shit hit the fan. In fact she saw it a couple of times. Even seeing her brothers suck each other off. So hearing Bode moan told her the brothers were back at it and hoped they were ready for a three way.

However when she made it to Bode's door it wasn't Tyler who was fucking him but Gabe insted. Her pussy was getting more wet as she watched on. It was only a few days ago that a twelve inch dick was in her pussy. She was amazed Bode was able to take all of it. Kinsey was getting horny and she did not know if she should join in and reveal an older secret or not.

After some time watching Gabe fucking her brother she desided she would hold off on it. She slowly made her way back down stairs and lucky the two boys did not notice her. Once down stairs Tyler came home. She quickly grabbed him and the two started to make out. Tyler grabbed hold of his sister and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around her brother's waste as much as possible as they headed down the basement.

Once on the couch their clothes came off. Kinsey was now on her knees sucking away on Tyler's nine inch dick once again. She truly missed the thing. Tyler just moaned on as she expertly sucked away. He did not know what came over Kinsey but he did not care. He just hoped Bode did not find them. Sure he enjoyed the three ways but right now he wanted his sister all to himself.

While sucking away upstairs Body was now riding Gabe's massive dick as the two made out. Both boys just moaned into each others mouths as they contued to fuck. Bode for one was on edge and did not know how much he could last. After a few more thrusts he had his dry cum just as Tyler was shooting his load into Kinsy's mouth in the basement.

After swallowing his load she sat on the couch and spread her legs. Tyler just smiled and went between them. In no time at all he was eating out his sister. She held onto his head as Tyler kept eating her out. He was glad he was making her moan as it has been forever since he eat her out or any girl for that matter.

While she was squirting Gabe was shooting his load deep inside Bode's ass. The two boys continued to kiss. After shooting his load he laid down Bode and slid his dick out. He smiled seeing his cum leak out of the smaller boy's ass. He then aimed his dick in the boy's face in which Bode took it in his mouth once more.

After Tyler made Kinsey squirt a third time he moved his head away from his sister's pussy and slid his dick in. Kinsey moaned once more. Not knowing how much time Tyler had quickly fucked away. Kinsey's breasts just bounced around while being fucked fast and hard. Two boys ended up being on edge in Key house at the same time. It was Tyler who shot his load first deep inside his sister's pussy. While Gabe was shooting his load into Bode's mouth.

Once Gabe left Bode got dressed himself and went to find his siblings. He did soon find them both naked. He still had enough energy in him but hopes his siblings did too. They of course did and Bode wanted no time eating out his sister and getting a mouth full of Tyler's cum. Bode and Kinsey did end up having a one one on a few days later as Gabe was fucking Tyler in Tyler's room.

Gabe smiled as he now fucked all three of the Locke siblings. This will make things much easier to get what he truly wants as he was the echo that went inside Lucas and tricked Bode to give her the anywhere key.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the very first story of Locke & Key in the tv section please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
